C'est bon Alma, je t'ais oublié
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: Allen à drogué Kanda pour passer une nuit merveilleuse avec lui. Sauf que quand ses sentiments s'en mêles ça peut se compliquer. Envoyez en mission dans un endroit peu fréquentable, Kanda doit faire taire sa peur et tout raconter à Allen. Allen x Kanda, lemons précision à l'intérieur.


Titre : C'est Alma, je t'ais oublié, bon no comment sur le titre…

Couple : Allen x Kanda, Donc Allen est Seme !

Rating : M et encore un peu plus se serait bien pour cause de lemon et utilisation de jouets.

Note 1 : Kanda est OOC, désolée, je n'arrive pas à le faire comme dans le manga, il vire forcément Marie Sue, pffff pourtant c'est pas faute d'essayer.

Note 2 (La petite vie de l'auteure) : En fait à la base c'était un PWP donc le début est un peu… inutile ? Sauf que j'ai eut une idée de passé de Kanda et il a fallut que je le ressorte ici… Le pauvre chéri se fait toujours victimisé avec moi. (Allen : On se demande bien pourquoi…/ Moi : Bah euuuuh comment te dire…/ Kanda : Va y sort ta connerie/ Moi : C'est pas une connerie, en fait t'as la tête de l'emplois Yû-Doudou =D)

* * *

Le réfectoire était bondé, Kanda était à une table au fond, avec Lavi, Lenalee et Allen. Lavi et Lenalee discutaient ensemble sans faire attention au blandin. Kanda se leva et partit se rechercher des sobas. Allen en profita pour verser discrètement quelque chose dans la traditionnelle tasse de thé que prenait le japonais. Quand il revint à la table il ne se douta de rien et manga ses sobas, terminant son repas en buvant le reste de sa boisson. Il vit du coin de l'œil le grand sourire d'Allen mais décida de ne pas y porter d'attention.

Il partit dans a chambre, lire un peu avant de se coucher. Plus le temps passait plus il avait chaud. Au début il avait bien essayé de sortir des couvertures, puis il avait enlevé le short qu'il mettait pour dormir, ne restant qu'avec un T-shirt deux fois plus large que lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentait que ses joues étaient brulantes et il respirait rapidement.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Machinalement il hurla à la dite personne de dégager. Il crut un instant que l'individu avait obéit. Il déchanta cependant bien vire en entendant les bruits caractéristiques d'une porte dont la serrure est en train de se faire forcer. Il prit son regard le plus menaçant et fixa l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

- … Tes joues rouges gâchent un peu ton côté terrifiant.

Son rougissement s'accentua en voyant Allen le dévisager avant que son regard ne descende le long de corps, s'attardant sur ses longues jambes fines à découvert.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux ?!

- Toi.

- Hein…

Kanda devait avoir l'air particulièrement intelligent, regardant le blandin avec des yeux écarquillés.

- DEGAGE !

Allen se mit à rire, il était trop mignon, rouge de gène et à moitié déshabillé. Il s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit. Kanda avait reculé contre le mur, le regardant d'un air méfiant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Allen ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche du brun, glissant sa langue dans la cavité offerte à lui. Kanda essaya désespérément de repousser celui qui envahissait sa bouche mais son corps n'avait l'air du même avis. Il s'était collé contre l'autre et la chaleur avait encore augmenté. Quand Allen consentit enfin à le laisser respirer il était haletant et accroché aux épaules du blandin. Ce dernier repris de nouveau ses lèvres, plus doucement cette fois, prenant le temps d'explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche et de jouer avec sa jumelle. Bizarrement Kanda n'avait plus du tout envie qu'Allen parte. Il soupira doucement alors que son bientôt-amant embrasait sa mâchoire et partait découvrir son cou. Il le lécha et mordilla jusqu'à se que des taches violettes bien visibles apparaissent. Il se recula un peu pour admirer son travail.

- Laisse tomber, ça part vite les suçons…

- Alors je n'ai plus qu'à t'en faire un qui dure assez longtemps pour te rappeler que tu m'appartiens.

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Il voulait bien coucher avec le blandin mais il ne lui appartiendrait certainement pas.

- Je n'appartiens à personne !

- Si à moi.

- Non.

- Je te le ferais crier tu verras.

Sur ses belles paroles Allen s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres rouges du brun pour les dévorer à sa manière. Kanda soupira dans le baiser avant de se détacher du blandin.

- On pari ?

- D'accord… à tes risques et périls…

Le brun sourit de manière suffisante. Il était Kanda Yû tout de même. Celui qui le ferait supplier n'était pas encore né. Allen repartit s'activer dans son cou, bien décidé à laisser une trace durable. Pendant se temps Kanda s'échinait à déboutonner la chemise de futur amant. Il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à moitié nu. Le blandin passa ses mains sous le T-shirt encombrant et le fit passer au dessus de la tête brune. Aussitôt après il retourna l'embrasser. Le kendoka soupirait de bien être, lâchant parfois un petit gémissement. Il avait fini par enlever la chemise d'Allen et effleurait timidement son torse du bout des doigts.

- Tu peux toucher pour de vrai tu sais, ça va pas te manger !

- Je t'y verrais bien toi…

Kanda ronchonnait un peu. Il savait bien que ça ne le mangerait pas ! Mais il avait un peu peur de mal faire les choses. Allen avait l'air vraiment plus à l'aise que lui. La preuve il avait déjà délaissé son cou qui devait maintenant être violet pour lécher ses clavicules et son torse, gardant une main dans son dos pour caresser doucement sa peau en de petits cercles apaisant. Il passa sa langue sur un de ses tétons, s'amusant de le voir se tendre et rougir au fil de ses coups de langues et morsures. Lui, sa respiration avait eut un accros, et Allen s'en était bien aperçut. Quand une main partit s'occuper de son second mamelon il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. C'était agréable et le feu dans les veines en était attisé. Il voulait plus mais ne savait absolument pas comment le faire comprendre. Il lâcha un petit cri aigue quand Allen tordit la pointe de chair qu'il tenait. Bizarrement il avait aimé cette petite douleur qui disparaissait sous les léchouilles. Il était tendu, arqué contre la bouche d'Allen espérant de tout son cœur avoir plus et rapidement.

- Mmmh tu sais il faut me dire ce que je dois faire… Sinon je ne vais pas savoir~

Kanda aurait put concurrencer les tomates. Allen avait deviné qu'il voulait plus. Après tout c'était lui qui avait mis de l'aphrodisiaque dans son thé. Mais lui aussi voulait aller plus vite. La peau du brun était délicieuse et tellement douce. Il avait envie de la mordre, de laisser une trace pour qu'il se rappelle bien qu'il était à lui et seulement à lui. Légèrement salée à cause de la sueur, elle l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le brun n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche et ne savait pas non plus quoi faire pour qu'Allen apprécie aussi ce moment. Ce dernier remonta jusqu'à son oreille qu'il lécha un peu avant de murmurer.

- C'est ta première fois.

- Et alors ?

La réponse tenait plus de feulement de chat en colère que des paroles humaines.

- Rien, c'était juste une constatation.

- Tch'…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté~

- Je m'en AH… fous…

Pendant que Kanda parlait Allen s'était décidé à accélérer le mouvement et avait posé sa main sur la bosse qui tendait le boxer du brun et débuta un petit mouvement de bas en haut qui le rendait fou. Sans s'en rendre compte il donnait des coups de hanches vers le haut pur approfondir le contacte avec Allen. Le blandin décida de libérer les mamelons de Kanda qui était devenus durs et gonflés. De sa deuxième mais il vint maintenir les hanches qui bougeaient pour les immobilisée totalement. Un miaulement de frustration s'échappa de la gorge du brun, le faisant rire doucement. Il adorait l'avoir à sa merci. Sa bouche descendit de nouveau, mouillant les abdominaux marqués juste ce qu'il fallait. Il s'arrêta juste au niveau du nombril et regarda le kendoka. Il avait les yeux fermé mais d'après lui ils n'aillaient pas le rester bien longtemps. Il plongea sa langue dans le petit trou qui lui faisait face et qui devait être une zone particulièrement érogène chez le brun à en juger par le hurlement de plaisir mêlé de surprise qu'il poussa. Sadique, Allen refis plusieurs fois ce mouvement tout en maintenant son bassin. Kanda pleurnichait doucement sous les coups de langue du blandin en essayant de bouger sans succès. Il enleva lentement son boxer et ronronna presque en voyant la verge tendue du brun. Il embrassa le gland avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Kanda.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

- T-tu le sais très bien…

- Mais si tu ne me dit rien… Je ne saurais pas… où t'embrasser… où te toucher…

Chaque phrase était agrémentée d'un baiser sur son érection le faisant hoqueter. L'aphrodisiaque dans ses veines le poussait à répondre aux attentes d'Allen.

- S-suce-moi~

- Et la politesse mon petit Yû-chan…

- Suce-moi s'il te plait…

Allen sourit et obéit, prenant la colonne de chair dans sa bouche. Il passait sa langue sur la grosse veine chatouilleuse, faisant cambrer délicieusement Kanda. Le brun gémissait de façon presque ininterrompue. La gaine chaude et humide qui enfermait son membre était tout simplement délicieuse. Mais les vas et viens d'Allen étaient trop lent. Pour l'inciter à accélérer la cadence le kendoka appuya sur sa tête, entremêlant ses doigts avec les cheveux blancs dans le même mouvement. Mais Allen voulait jouer. Il s'arrêta et enleva son pantalon. Gardant sa ceinture à la main il fit un beau sourire à Kanda et l'embrassa, remontant ses mains au dessus de sa tête en même temps. Puis il le laissa respirer, léchant doucement ses lèvres et redescendit au niveau de sa virilité. Le brun voulut remettre ses mains dans les cheveux d'Allen et s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus les bouger.

- Détache-moi !

Le blandin se mit à rire. Au moins son chaton n'avait pas perdu de son mordant.

- Laisse. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.

Pour faire taire les protestations du brun il avala entièrement son érection, la suçant avec ardeur. Après plusieurs mouvements, il se stoppa, léchant le gland avant de descendre encore, suçotant ses bourses. Kanda geignait de bien être, regrettant, peut-être un peu, de ne pas avoir connut ses sensations jusque là. Allen se baissa encore, passant un rapide coup de langue sur son périnée, obtenant un petit cri aigue du surprise. Il se redressa.

- Tourne-toi.

- Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?

Le blandin émis un claquement de langue impatient. Si Kanda croyait qu'il était le seul à avoir envie d'aller plus loin il se trompait. Il n'imaginait même pas à quel point il devait se retenir pour ne pas le prendre directement, sans préparation, tellement il était désirable. Il passa un bras sous ses reins, le soulevant un peu pour l'aider à se mettre sur le ventre, croisant ses bras devant lui. Il attrapa ses hanches fines pour les lever, le mettant sur ses genoux, le haut de son corps tombant gracieusement, soulignant la cambrure de son dos. Il dégageait une vision purement érotique, se tortillant comme ça, mal à l'aise d'être aussi exposé. Allen posa doucement une de ses mains sur son postérieur, le pétrissant tendrement. Il amena l'autre face à la bouche rouge de Kanda qui les pris, les léchant et suçant comme Allen l'avait fait pour son sexe bandé. Puis il passa un doigt curieux le long de la fente entre ses fesses. Un petit gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres entre deux soupirs remplient de plaisir. Il taquina quelques instants l'entrée de son corps avant de poussé lentement un doigt curieux en lui. Kanda gémi de douleur, son corps essayant de repousser l'intrus en se contractant.

- Détends-toi sinon ça te fera encore plus mal…

- Ça se voit que t'es pas à ma place !

Allen sourit discrètement. Bien sur qu'il avait été à sa place un jour. Mais il préférait être dominant. Il laissa un peu de temps au brun pour s'habituer et se mit à bouger son doigt tout en grignotant son cou caramel pour le distraire. L'aphrodisiaque aidant, Kanda se détendit rapidement et Allen rajouta un deuxième doigt puis au bout de quelques minutes un troisième. Il les faisait bouger avec précaution, cherchant la tache qui ferait décoller le brun et le ferait supplier comme il l'avait promis. Recourbant un peu ses doigts il tata l'intérieur chaud.

- AAAH… Encore ici !~

Ça y est, il avait enfin trouvé cet endroit magique ! Il chatouilla ce point pour finir d'étirer correctement l'intimité du brun avant de les retirer, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement. Il posa la tête de son érection contre l'entrée tant convoité après avoir étalé le liquide séminal coulant de sa verge en guise de lubrifiant. Il taquina un peu Kanda en buttant contre son intimité, semblant vouloir le pénétrer avant de se raviser et de se retirer, lui tirant des couinements qui auraient réduis sa fierté à néant s'il avait put de rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il le fit deux-trois fois avant de le commencer à le prendre réellement. Il entra en lui lentement, s'arrêtant quand il avait trop mal, parsemant sa nuque de baisers papillons et le masturbant lentement pour le distraire de la douleur.

- Détends-toi… ça ira mieux…

- Tch'…

Le brun avait les larmes aux yeux, usant de toute sa volonté pour ne pas les laisser couler et montrer à Allen à quel point il se sentait fragile en ce moment ou il ne connaissait pas la suite des évènements. Malgré lui, les baisers du blandin dans son cou le calmaient et commençait à avoir envie qu'il bouge.

- Si tu veux que je bouge il va falloir dire que tu es à moi.

Kanda se crispa en entendant Allen et gémit doucement en se resserrant autour de l'épaisseur enfouie à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne voulait pas être à Allen ou plutôt ne voulait pas lui dire. Il avait déjà été assez idiot pour dire « je t'aime », il ne referait pas cette erreur.

- N-non…

Mais Allen était déterminé. Il attrapa ses hanches les bougeas lentement de bas en haut, faisant frotter son sexe contre les parois sensibles de Kanda sans le pénétrer plus et le frustrant énormément. Le brun avait beau essayer de bouger comme il voulait, il n'arrivait à rien et se trouvait totalement soumis au bon vouloir d'Allen. Il geignait doucement, se contractant autant qu'il pouvait pour que l'érection du blandin bouge moins en lui, conscient que tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu aux attentes d'Allen il ne ferait rien pour le soulager.

- Dit-moi~

Une de ses mains se glissa sur le torse du kendoka et se mit à pincer et tirer son mamelon droit, le tordant douloureusement de temps en temps, le faisant miauler sous les décharge de plaisir qui le parcourait. Les minutes passaient et Allen commençait à se lasser de ce jeu. Il voulait le baiser pour de vrai et à chaque fois que le brun se contractait il avait plus de mal à se retenir. Mais il voulait aussi l'entendre dire qu'il était à lui. Peut être qu'en l'amenant au bord de l'extase et en s'arrêtant Kanda craquerait.

Il se retira lentement avant de revenir tout aussi doucement à l'intérieur du corps offert du brun qui gémit de contentement. Allen aussi soupira de bien être, vraiment il n'aurait tenu longtemps s'il avait dût continuer à l'exciter avec le but de le frustrer. Il chercha de nouveau sa prostate, déterminé cette fois à lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait. Quelques mouvements après et il trouva. Il sourit sadiquement, il allait vraiment pouvoir s'amuser. Kanda fut surpris du plaisir qui le parcourra quand Allen heurta sa prostate et son cri le refléta. Se rendant brusquement compte du volume de sa voix pour la première fois depuis que le blandin était entré dans la chambre, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir les sons qui sortaient de la gorge. Ce qui ne fut pas au goût d'Allen qui s'empressa de saisir l'érection négligée du brun pour le branler rapidement tout en augmentant ses mouvements dans son intimité qui frappaient toujours sa prostate. Comme il l'avait prévu il desserra rapidement les lèvres pour crier dans le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Au fils de ses coups de reins Allen sentait Kanda se contracter de plus en plus autour de lui. Les larmes de douleur dans ses yeux c'étaient transformées en larmes de plaisir. Ces cris c'étaient mués en hurlements à mesure qu'Allen accélérait et qu'il approchait de la jouissance. Derrière lui il entendait les grognements de plaisir du blandin et sentait sur sa nuque sa respiration haletante. Il avait l'impression qu'une boule de chaleur grossissait dans son ventre à chaque pénétration d'Allen dans son corps. Il allait jouir, il le sentait. Il essaya de prévenir son amant, sa phrase entre coupée par ses gémissements.

Allen s'arrêta brusquement, sortant du corps de Kanda. Celui-ci tourna la tête et le regarda avec incompréhension en gémissant pitoyablement. Il sourit légèrement, heureux de le voir aussi soumis que maintenant.

- Dit-moi…

Kanda courba son cou pour poser son front sur les draps humides de sueur. D'un côté il mourait de dire à Allen tout ce qu'il voulait pour enfin pouvoir atteindre la jouissance. Mais d'un autre côté, dire à quelqu'un qu'on était à lui c'était comme de dire « je t'aime », non ? Et ça, il l'avait déjà fait et l'avait amèrement regretté.

Allen poussa lentement son gland dans le corps du brun avant de le retirer rapidement, lui tirant une pleurnicherie. Il cherchait à le faire céder et savait qu'il y était presque et qu'il allait y arriver. Après tout, Kanda était un homme comme les autres et ne pas pouvoir se libérer finirait par lui être douloureux. Quand il tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, Allen sut qu'il avait gagné. La lueur soumise dans ses yeux ne pourrait tromper personne, mais il y avait autre chose d'indéfinissable au fond des orbes bleus qui le laissait songeur.

- J-je suis… a-a toi…

Le blandin le récompensa par un immense sourire et le pénétra de nouveau d'un coup sec et précis, touchant directement sa prostate et le faisant hurler. Il attrapa ses hanches fines, si fort que Kanda se dit qu'il aurait des bleus le lendemain, avant de se concentrer pour toucher la petite boule de nerf à l'intérieur de son corps à chaque coup irrégulier qu'il donnait.

Enfin, la bouche ouverte dans un cri qui refusait de sortir de sa gorge, Kanda joui violement, enserrant Allen férocement en lui. Son esprit devient blanc, il ne restait plus rien à part l'immense bien être qu'il ressentait. Quelques aller retours de plus dans son corps contracté permirent à Allen de jouir à son tour en un long gémissement. Quand il sentit la semence chaude d'Allen se répandre en lui, un geignement lui échappa avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le lit, ses muscles semblants sans forces. Le blandin roula sur le côté pour ne pas écraser son amant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Sentant les brumes du sommeil commencer à l'envahir, il se releva paresseusement et détacha les poignets entravé de Kanda.

En voyant les yeux du brun papillonner dans une tentative de rester éveillé, il n'eut qu'une envie, l'enlacer et lui permettre de dormir sans soucis. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. La tête sur le torse d'Allen, Kanda essaya vainement de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, mais les battements maintenant réguliers de son cœur le poussaient inexorablement vers le pays des rêves. Il s'endormit avant de sentir le baiser qu'Allen déposa sur ses lèvres avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, quand Kanda se réveilla, Allen avait disparut. Il s'assit avec un grognement de douleur et contempla ses draps souillés. Avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement. De toute façon il savait bien qu'Allen n'était venu une fois et que ce serait fini entre eux avant même que ça n'ait commencé. Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'empêché d'être triste. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Allen. De la joie de vivre qu'il répandait autour de lui et de l'espoir qu'il arrivait à implanter dans son cœur malgré ses barrières. Il soupira et se leva. Ou plutôt essaya, car ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il grogna de nouveau à cause de la douleur dans ses reins en plus de celle de son genou gauche qu'il s'était cogné dans sa chute. Tant bien que mal il se redressa et remonta dans son lit.

Allen s'était réveillé avant Kanda et l'avait trouvé toujours endormis sur lui. Et il l'avait trouvé adorable. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il venait de tomber amoureux du brun, ce qu'il refusa totalement. Tomber amoureux en temps de guerre ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout une bonne idée. Et puis s'était Kanda tout de même. Il ne l'accueillerait surement pas à bras ouvert quand il se réveillerait. Le kendoka lui ferait surement passé l'envie de le droguer et de le soumettre à coup de Mugen. Il soupira et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres rouges avant de le déplacer doucement pour pouvoir se lever. Kanda chouina quand il le quitta mais un deuxième baiser le calma. Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit silencieusement.

Deux semaines s'étaient passées et Kanda et Allen n'avaient pas parlé de cette histoire. Il leur était pourtant arrivé de se croisé mais Lavi et Lenalee avaient remarqués qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, ils ne se disputaient même plus. Mais tous deux avaient remarqué les regards en coins qu'ils se lançaient. Allen le couvait des yeux dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et les orbes de Kanda se couvraient d'un voile de tristesse mêlée d'envie à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Agacés de les voir se tourner autour sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse le premier pas, ils mirent en place une stratégie destinée à les mettre ensemble, ou tout du moins à les rapprocher.

Un matin, les deux comploteurs, Kanda et Allen furent appelés par Komui. Il avait deux missions à leur confier et leur proposait de faire eux même les équipes, essayant de limiter les disputes. Lenalee se dépêcha d'intervenir, leur plan ne se déroulant pas tout à fait comme ils l'avaient prévue puisque Komui n'était pas au courant qu'il fallait mettre Allen et Kanda ensemble

- Moi je vais le mettre avec Lavi !

- Mais ma petite Lenalee, tu ne voudrais pas te mettre avec Kanda ? Il y aurait moins de danger pour toi…

- Non. Nous nous somme déjà mis d'accord. Et puis je serais en sécurité avec Lavi aussi, il est aussi fort que Kanda.

Kanda fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, même si la perspective de se retrouver avec Allen pour une mission ne le réjouissait pas beaucoup, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui c'était passé. Mais Lavi et Lenalee n'avait pas l'air du même avis que lui et s'échinaient à persuader Komui que le roux pouvais parfaitement protéger Lenalee. A sa grande surprise ce fut Allen qui régla le problème en notant les noms de chacun à la mission qu'il réclamait. Il se retrouva donc avec le blandin, assigné à une mission dans la Côte d'Azure.

Dans le train, tout s'était passé à merveille. Allen était resté silencieux tout le voyage, ce qui avait arrangé Kanda, mais il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Cette constatation lui fit un pincement au cœur. Docilement, il suivi le blandin à la sortie du train. Celui-ci ayant mémorisé l'adresse il décida de s'y rendre à pieds. Pendant le trajet aucun des deux n'ouvris la bouche. Ce fut seulement quand Allen se fit à regarder autour de lui avec un air réprobateur qu'il commença à faire attention au paysage.

Les rues étaient sales et semblaient sombres. Les rares personnes présentes ne parlaient pas entre eux ou se contentaient de chuchoter en les regardant passer d'un air gourmand. Ce fut seulement quand le blandin émis un grognement et l'attrapa par la taille qu'il réalisa que les plus part des regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il se pelotonna contre lui, une part de son esprit totalement ravi d'être encore une fois dans les bras d'Allen, la deuxième redoutant déjà la tristesse qui l'envahirait quand il le quitterait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des cris provenant d'une rue à coté. La personne avait l'air de souffrir mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Kanda obliqua vers la direction des cris, il se moquait de ce que pouvaient faire ces gens mais cette personne avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal.

A sa grande surprise, il se fit retenir par Allen. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. D'habitude c'était toujours lui qui allait au secours des autres mais là, il ne voulait pas y aller ? Il était pressé ? Il répondit à sa question muette avec un sourire désabusé.

- Si tu veux sauver le type qui cri, faudra que tu prennes sa place.

- … C'est-à-dire ?

- T'as pas vu ou on est ?

Kanda ne dit rien. Effectivement, maintenant qu'Allen le disait, il trouvait cet endroit bizarre. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, l'ambiance était tendue mais en même temps très relâché, tout le monde se moquant totalement de ce que pouvait faire son voisin. Alors qu'il regardait fixement un homme adossé à un mur pour essayer de comprendre ou ils étaient, même s'il commençait à en avoir une petite idée, il le vit lui rendre son regard, semblant le dévorer des yeux. Puis, l'homme se lécha les lèvres en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Il eut alors la confirmation de son hypothèse. En se collant un peu plus à Allen, comme pour ce protéger du regard de l'homme et lui faire croire qu'ils étaient un couple, il l'interrogea.

- On est dans un bordel c'est ça ?

- Oui. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils nous ont donnés un hôtel à côté de cette partie de la ville…

- Et pourquoi pas ? On s'en fiche de toute façons.

Allen ne répondit pas. Lui ne pensait pas que ce soit bien, ni même que ce soit négligeable. Et puis, il s'inquiétait pour Kanda. Il savait bien qu'il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul et que le premier qui essayerai de le toucher plus qu'il ne le voulait se retrouverait avec Mugen sous la gorge. Mais bon, il paraissait si fragile quand on ne le connaissait pas et même quand on était très proche de lui, certaines de ses actions le faisait oublier. Il soupira, il allait falloir qu'il le garde à l'œil, il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Sans s'en apercevoir, il resserra son étreinte sur Kanda. Ce geste dût le brusquer car il s'extirpa soudain de ses bras, s'écartant de quelques pas. Sans même le regarder, il continua dans la direction prise par Allen. Avec un petit sourire, celui-ci le suivit sans broncher et sans indiquer la route à prendre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kanda dût se rendre à l'évidence, il ne savait absolument pas où ils allaient. Il se retourna vers Allen, son air le plus assurer coller au visage.

- C'est quoi déjà l'adresse de l'hôtel ?

- C'est pas toi qui nous y emmène ? Tu devrais te souvenir de l'adresse quand même !

- Moyashi… Tu as trois secondes pour me répondre !

Le blandin se retrouva avec Mugen sous la gorge et les yeux de tueurs de Kanda posé sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement avant d'attraper son poignet et de le tirer à sa suite.

- Viens, on n'est pas loin.

Comme l'avait dit Allen, leur hôtel n'était qu'a une centaine de mètre et ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes. De l'extérieur il avait l'air standard, tranchant avec le reste du quartier par sa relative propreté. Malgré tout, les stigmates du temps étaient visibles et personne ne s'y serait arrêté sans y être obligé. Ils entrèrent rapidement, le ciel s'étant couvert et un fin crachin commençant à tomber. L'intérieur était un peu mieux. On sentait que quelqu'un avait fait des efforts pour que le salon paraisse accueillant et chaleureux mais le résultant était plutôt… exotique. Les couleurs défraichies des fleurs peintes aux murs contrastaient avec les meubles en fer de la pièce qui se voulait moderne. Il y avait des trophées de chasse accrochés qui montraient la passion d'un homme de la maisonnée pour cette activité, les bois de cerf côtoyant des pieds de biches et une tête de sanglier. Kanda frémit légèrement en voyant la décoration particulière et Allen sembla partager son avis à ce sujet si on en croyait le raidissement perceptible qui l'habitait désormais. Pourtant il fit un sourire engageant à la femme derrière le comptoir

- Bonjour Madame, nous sommes des exorcistes de l'ordre noir, nous avons loué des chambres ici pouvez vous nous les indiquer ?

- Vous avez loué qu'une chambre.

La femme répondit d'un ton bourrue, apparemment mécontente de se faire interrompre dans son tricot.

- Pouvez-vous tout de même tout la montrer ?

- Je pourrais.

Allen attendit qu'elle se lève pour les devancer, mais voyant son manque de réaction il fit une tête gênée. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de recommencer.

- Et allez vous le faire ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Et elle se leva en trainant la jambe. Elle monta à l'étage et ouvrit une porte au milieu du couloir sur la droite.

- C't'ici.

Elle redescendit aussi sec, sans prendre le temps de se faire remercier et de savoir si ces clients étaient bien installés. Au lieu des deux lits simples aux quels ils s'attendaient ils découvrirent un lit qui semblait deux places, mais il fallait se serrer pour y tenir à deux. La chambre en elle-même sentait l'humidité et la sueur. Elle était meublée avec autant de mauvais goût que le salon commun et mis a part la table de nuit, les quelques meubles étaient couverts de poussière. Allen n'osa pas aller voir la salle de bain annexée à la chambre de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Kanda lui, alla voir et en ressortit rapidement.

- Alors, il y avait un cadavre dans la baignoire ?

- Non… Mais on dirait qu'elle a pas été lavée depuis un certain temps…

Curieux, Allen passa dans la salle d'eau à son tour et grimaça. Effectivement, ça devait faire longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue une éponge. L'air sentait le sexe et les traces blanches éparpillée dans la pièce ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur origine. Il soupira ouvrit la petite lucarne pour aérer la pièce avant de ressortir.

- Il faudra faire nettoyer ça !

Kanda ne dit rien mais acquiesça silencieusement. A lui non plus ça ne lui plaisait tout ça. Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'a lui, il serrait déjà rentré à la congrégation pour hurler autant qu'il pourrait dans des oreilles de Komui pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'on le l'envoyait pas n' importe où. Et peut être même qu'il aurait sortit Mugen pour le terroriser encore un peu plus. En attendant il n'y avait qu'un lit, et pas des plus grands. Il commença à se mordiller la lèvre inferieur en cherchant comment faire pour ne pas dormir avec Allen à ses côtés. Un tour de garde peut être ? Mais avec la chance qu'il avait, il se ferait violé par le premier qui passerait devant l'hôtel. Ou alors il pourrait peut être faire du charme à la femme de l'accueil pour avoir une chambre seul, il savait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour séduire quelqu'un.

- Kanda, qu'es ce que tu fais planté comme ça au milieu de la chambre ?

Allen l'interrompit dans ses réflexions, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention de Kanda qui le regardait avec un air interrogateur, il lui fit un grand sourire charmeur. Ce qui fit immanquablement rougir le kendoka qui n'avait pas du tout l'habitude qu'on lui adresse de telles choses. Il secoua vivement la tête en espérant faire disparaitre le rose sur ses joues. Il proposerait de faire un tour de garde. C'était moins risqué que de découvrir l'hôtelière entrer dans sa chambre, et il était sur qu'il fondrait en larmes, malgré sa fierté, s'il se réveillait dans les bras d'Allen après un cauchemar. Le blandin ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il le devança.

- Cette nuit on ne dormira pas en même temps ! On mettra un tour de garde.

Il le regarda surpris.

- Mais on n'a jamais fait ça !

- C'était pas le même environnement.

Allen haussa un sourcil. Kanda qui se souciait de là ou il était ? Il devait être malade. Doucement il posa sa main sur le front du brun qui se recula brusquement, surpris.

- Non, pourtant ton front n'est pas chaud, tu n'es pas malade. T'es sûr que ça va ?

- P-pourquoi tu me demande ça ?!

Rougissant encore un peu plus, Kanda se déroba et fila rapidement dans la salle de bain, prétextant une raison inintelligible avant de pousser le verrou. Allen se mit à rire silencieusement en le voyant faire puis partit ranger un minimum leurs affaires. Après tout, ils devraient rester un petit moment.

Les jours passèrent et finirent par terminer leur mission. Plusieurs personnes avaient tentées d'attirer le beau japonais dans leur lit, mais toutes s'étaient vues renvoyer rapidement. Comme l'avait supposé Allen, les rares qui avaient essayées de le forcer n'en était pas sorties indemne. Ce qu'Allen ne savait pas c'est qu'il en avait des plus malins que d'autres.

Ainsi, lors de la dernière nuit qu'ils passèrent à l'hôtel, un homme décida d'agir. Il avait remarqué que Kanda prenait son tour de garde toujours à la même heure, soit à 1h le matin. Il avait aussi remarqué que vers 5h, il somnolait, puis s'endormait, puis cauchemardait invariablement et se réveillait en pleurs et en appelant un certain « Allen ». Cette nuit n'échappa pas à la règle. Aussi, quand Kanda se fut endormis, il alla près de lui et le regarda. De près il était encore plus mignon. Et il était persuadé que les yeux élargis par la terreur il serait encore plus magnifique. Comme d'habitude, il le vit se crisper sous son cauchemar et ses cils se mouiller de larmes. Patient, il attendit qu'il commence à se réveiller, supportant difficilement ses hoquets de peur. Quand ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner l'homme le pris contre lui.

Kanda se réveilla dans le même état que les nuits précédentes. Il avait beau tout essayer pour ne pas s'endormir, il sombrait à chaque fois. Et depuis qu'il avait passé une nuit sereine dans les bras d'Allen il ne cessait d'y penser et de regretter d'avoir connue cette nuit de bien être qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir. Quand il ouvrit définitivement les yeux il hurla. La personne face à lui avait de cours cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux noirs également qui le fixaient. Et surtout, surtout, une chose qui fit qu'il se mit à trembler de peur. L'homme avait une ligne horizontale, sombre qui traversait la moitié de ses joues en passant par son nez.

- A-Alma ?

Il sourit. Comme il l'avait pensé, le japonais était superbe quand il était effrayé. Il ne savait pas qui était cet Alma mais s'il lui faisait peur il voulait bien endosser ce rôle. Il approcha son visage du sien le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Quand il ne put plus s'échapper il posa durement ses lèvres sur celles du kendoka qui ne fit pas un geste, tétanisé. C'était tellement différent des baisers d'Allen. C'était beaucoup plus brutal, l'homme ne cherchait absolument pas à le rassurer mais uniquement à prendre ce dont il avait envie. Quand il sentit des mains glacer passer sous sa chemise, il sembla se réveiller. Il commença à se débattre comme il pouvait compte tenu du fait que l'homme était entre ses cuisses et appuyait sur son torse de tout son poids.

Alors que son agresseur mordait durement son cou, laissant des traces rouges sur sa peau matte, il sentit des larmes piquer ses yeux et se mettre lentement à dévaler ses joues. Ces larmes le surprirent, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis sa première fois et ne pensait pas pleurer de nouveau pour du sexe.

L'homme avait finit par retirer sa chemise et s'attaqua à son torse. Il mordit son mamelon fragile, le faisant cambrer et crier de douleur. Il ricana. Voir le jeune homme pleurer et hoqueter de douleur l'excitait énormément. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le mettre à quatre pattes et le prendre pour l'entendre hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux ses mirent à briller d'une lueur à la fois pervers et sadique qui le firent paniquer encore un peu plus. Se tortillant dans tous les sens, il parvint à passer ses mains entre son torse et celui de son agresseur. Il le poussa de toutes ses forces, le projetant à quelques pas de lui. Rapidement il se releva et rentra dans l'auberge, courant dans les escaliers et manquant de trébucher pour rejoindre leur chambre le plus vitre possible. Il entendit les pas de l'autre qui le suivait et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Il tambourina contre le panneau de bois en criant le nom d'Allen, espérant de tout son cœur le réveiller.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'homme arriver au bout du couloir, un sourire mauvais qui lui promettait de bien le faire souffrir, collé au visage. Il se colla dos à la porte, les larmes ruisselant un peu plus sur ses joues. Il tomba brusquement en arrière se faisant rattraper de justesse par Allen qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. D'une voix endormie, il demanda.

- Qu'es-c'qui c'passe ?

Avant d'avoir comprit ce qui se passait il se retrouva avec Kanda collé à lui, la tête dans son cou et agripper à son T-shirt qui sanglotait. Il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il était maintenant presqu'aussi grand que lui, il ne lui manquait que 3cm pour le dépasser. Doucement il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le sera contre lui. Il fixa d'un air mauvais l'homme qui s'avançait avec nonchalance vers eux.

- Rend moi ce garçon s'il te plait. Je l'avait vu avant toi.

- Et alors ?

Il resserra possessivement sa prise sur les hanches fines du brun dans ses bras.

- Il me connait.

Le blandin haussa un sourcil surpris et essaya de regarder Kanda pour en avoir la confirmation. Voyant que le kendoka ne voulait absolument pas croiser son regard, il glissa une main sous son menton pour relever son visage. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplient de crainte.

- C'est vrai ?

De nouveau il baissa la tête, le remettant dans le cou d'Allen.

- O-oui…

- Pourquoi tu pleurs alors ?

Absolument pas réveiller, Allen ne s'était pas aperçut que le brun avait des morsures sur le cou et le torse. En entendant ça, le brun se sentit aussitôt remplit d'insécurité. Il se remit à trembler doucement et s'accrocha un peu plus au blandin. Le voir si faible et apeuré le secoua plus surement que tous les coups de son maître. Doucement il glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Shuuuuuuu… Calme-toi…

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'homme qui attendait toujours, il attira Kanda à l'intérieur de la chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'homme, éberluer de s'être fait retirer sa proie du jour aussi facilement, cogna contre la porte.

Allen traina le kendoka jusqu'au lit et s'assit dessus, le mettant entre ses cuisses et lové contre son torse. Ses larmes s'étaient presque arrêtées et il n'y avait plus que quelques hoquets qui le secouait. Lentement, les câlineries d'Allen le calmèrent, mais il resta contre lui, espérant qu'il ne le repousserait pas, maintenant qu'il ne pleurait plus. Quelques minutes passèrent pas le silence complet et Kanda commença à somnolé, bercé par les mouvements de la main d'Allen dans ses cheveux.

- Qui c'était ?

Malgré le ton doux employé, il sursauta pitoyablement quand l'albinos s'adressa à lui.

- C'était Alma…

Il ne voulait pas en parler, mais il savait qu'Allen ne le laisserait jamais pleurer sans rien lui expliquer après. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule et se décida à tout lui dire. Du moins s'il lui posait la question.

- Qu'es ce qui s'est passé avec lui ?

Kanda mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se lancer.

- Q-quand on était au laboratoire, j'étais tombé amoureux d'Alma. Il a finit par s'en apercevoir alors il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui… Au début c'était bien, il était gentil et tout… Mais… Apres je sais pas trop… Comme s'il en avait marre de moi. Il me frappait de temps en temps mais c'était pas grave…

Après ça il se serra un peu plus contre Allen. Il avait beau dire, il s'était retrouvé en larme et incapable de bouger un nombre incalculable de fois à cause des coups d'Alma. Semblant sentir sa crainte, le blandin déposa un baiser sur son front et le berça quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- Au bout d'un moment il a voulut coucher avec moi. Même si je l'aimais et que je voulais lui faire plaisir, je voulais pas faire ça, ça me donnait pas envie. A-alors il m'a dit de venir avec lui dans les bains… E-et il m'a mit la tête sous l'eau … J-jusqu'à ce que je me noie… E-et après quand mon cœur c'est remit à battre, il m'a violé… Et après, je crois qu'il m'a considéré juste comme une pute…

Kanda s'était remit à pleurer doucement. Comme il avait regretté d'avoir avouer son amour à Alma. Et il avait tellement peur de refaire la même bêtise avec Allen. Même si lui il le protégeait, même s'il se sentait en sécurité quand il était dans ses bras. De nouveau, il fourra sa tête au creux du cou du blandin. Mais Allen sembla comprendre ce qui l'inquiétait et il le sera contre lui avec tendresse.

- Et tu as encore peur de faire l'amour et d'avoir une relation je suppose.

Timidement, il hocha positivement la tête.

- Donc il y a juste à te montrer à quel point c'est agréable !

Kanda rougit violement et marmonna.

- T-tu m'as déjà monté…

- Pas assez apparemment.

Avant qu'il est put ajouter quoique se soit, Allen prit possession de ses lèvres et s'appliqua le faire gémir de plaisir. Intérieurement il hésita. Devait-il rester doux et tendre tout du long pour rassurer et kendoka ou bien pouvait il être un peu plus violent ? Ils étaient quand même dans un hôtel situé dans un bordel et, il avait vérifié, il y avait plusieurs jouets dans les tiroirs qu'il mourait d'envie d'essayer sur le petit corps sensible de Kanda. Finalement il opta pour un compromit. Il ne l'attacherait pas et ne le frapperait pas. Mais par contre, il aurait droit au cockring et au vibro.

Quittant ses lèvres délicieuses, il posa sa bouche dans son cou. Grimaçant légèrement en voyant les traces violettes qui parsemaient sa peau, il se pencha et embrassa avec douceur chacune des morsures. Kanda soupira, rassuré par la lenteur d'Allen et tendit ses lèvres vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Il reçut le baiser réclamer et soupira de plaisir en sentant le blandin effleurer ses mamelons. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour s'accrocher à sa chemise et le garder contre lui. Comme la dernière fois, il laissa les mains expertes d'Allen s'occuper de lui et lui donner du plaisir.

Tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps, le blandin fixait son visage qui s'empourprait peu à peu. Mentalement il notait tous ses points sensibles comme derrière l'oreille, ou il ne se gêna pas pour laisser un superbe suçon, ou encore comme ses tétons roses qui se crispaient dès la première caresse. Sa bouche était ouverte et laissait passée un souffle saccadé et quelques gémissements. Il nota également qu'il semblait beaucoup plus se laisser aller que la première fois. Surement parce que il mourait d'envie de ne plus rien contrôler, ne plus rien penser et pouvoir vouer une confiance aveugle à quelqu'un. Il passa sa langue dans son cou et y fit plusieurs autres traces rouges. Puis il déboucla sa ceinture et enleva son pantalon, le laissant en boxer. Par-dessus le tissu, il caressa la bosse proéminente qui s'était formée. Sous ses gémissements de plaisir, il enleva la dernière barrière qui le séparait de sa peau brulante.

Séparant leurs lèvres qui ne s'étaient quittées que pour de très brèves périodes, Allen passa sa langue sur son torse, déposa un baiser sur chacun de ses mamelons puis traça une ligne le long de ses abdominaux, plongeant rapidement dans son nombril avant d'arriver face à sa verge tendue. Kanda gémit d'impatience, espérant secrètement qu'Allen le prenne en bouche. Il ondula légèrement ses hanches pour tenter. L'albinos sourit et embrassa le bout de la virilité de son amant avant de se redresser et de sortir du lit.

Surpris, Kanda attrapa rapidement la chemise d'Allen, tête baisée et n'osait pas croiser son regard. Intrigué, il se rassit sur le lit et pris le brun dans ses bras.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

Se serrant un peu plus contre lui, il répondit.

- P-pourquoi tu pars ?

- Je ne pars pas… Je vais juste chercher quelque chose.

Tout de même inquiet, le kendoka s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, ne voulant pas le voir s'éloigner. Allen l'embrassa, jouant avec sa langue jusqu'à qu'un filet de salive coule sur son menton et consentit enfin à le relâcher. Il était haletant et ses joues étaient toutes rouges. Allen en profita pour se lever et aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin pour rendre fou de plaisir son amant.

Quand il revint à côté de Kanda il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Doucement il l'allongea, remettant sa tête au niveau de sa verge. Il la lécha lentement, insistant sur le bout le faisant gémir de plaisir. Puis il s'arrêta et le brun sentit quelque chose de froid glisser le long de son sexe et enserrer la base. Avant qu'il n'est peut regarder ce qu'avait fait Allen, il scella leurs lèvres et ses doigts vinrent taquiner l'entrée de son corps. Il se cambra et le blandin commença à le pénétrer avec un doigt. Il étouffa un geignement de douleur et se serra plus étroitement contre lui, frottant leurs torses brulants. Rapidement, son corps se détendit et il ressentit le plaisir que lui apportait la pénétration.

La bouche d'Allen faisait des merveilles et il s'habitua rapidement aux deux autres doigts qu'il mit en lui. Les yeux fermer il savourait les vagues de plaisir qui construisaient lentement son orgasme. Quand il retira ses doigts il grogna de frustration mais aussi d'impatience. Il voulait sentir Allen en lui et maintenant.

Sauf que se n'était pas le sexe d'Allen qui se pressa à son entré et qui commença à entrer en lui, lentement. Il lui adressa un regard apeuré, un peu inquiet des nouveautés que lui faisait découvrir Allen. Celui-ci l'embrassa de termina d'enfoncer le jouet. Kanda haletait, gémissant légèrement sous la douleur et fut ravi que le blandin le laisse encore une fois s'habituer. Quand la douleur fut presque partie il tira légèrement sur les cheveux d'Allen pour l'embrasser. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'était déshabillé il ne put s'empêcher de geindre doucement en voyant l'érection dégoulinante d'Allen.

Le blandin le rallongea complètement et attrapa ses cuisses pour les relever et les écarter. Lui offrant une vue dégagée sur son intimité remplie. Rougissant violement, Kanda se tortilla pour échapper à la prise d'Allen et se dépêcha de s'assoir en fermant bien ses jambes. A cause de son mouvement il émit un long gémissement, le jouet le pénétrant encore un peu plus. Allen fit la moue.

- Tu veux plus me laisser faire ?

- P-pourquoi je te laisserais me regarder comme ça ?

- Parce que tu aimes ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Allen le souleva et le mis a quatre pattes. Puis il retira légèrement le vibro avant de le renfoncer, lui tirant un cri. Au rythme des mouvements d'Allen il sentait venir l'extase. Son corps se contractait, ses hanches montaient le jouet de façon délicieuse du point de vue de l'albinos. Mais la jouissance ne vint pas. Pourtant Allen continuait à jouer avec son corps avec la même intensité. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait jouir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Allen sourit en entendant que ses gémissement avaient pris une note suppliante et quémandeuse, tandis que ses hanches se tortillaient un peu plus. Avec un sourire un peu sadique il appuya sur le bouton qui des déclencha les vibrations du jouet. Kanda hurla de plaisir et s'écroula sur ses mains, ses jambes s'écartant encore un peu plus. Allen accéléra encore ses mouvements le faisant sangloter. Des larmes de plaisir brulantes coulaient sur ses joues, tandis que son sexe devenait plus douloureux au rythme des coups sur sa prostate. Il hurlait d'une voix aigue, ne se rendant plus compte de ce qu'il disait, suppliant pour pouvoir enfin se libérer.

Se sentant de bonne humeur en le voyant perdu à ce point dans le plaisir, il ne fit que quelques mouvements de plus avant de laisser le vibro à l'intérieur de son corps et de l'aider à se retourner. Dès qu'il put, Kanda se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa, le suppliant doucement de le laisser venir. Allen le remit dans sa position précédente, allongé et les cuisses relevée et écartée. Cette fois ci, le brun ne broncha pas, se contentant de geindre de plaisir à cause du jouet qui vibrait contre sa prostate. Le blandin commença à le masturber lentement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le plaisir et son dos s'arqua pendant qu'il gémissait un peu plus. Tout aussi lentement, Allen retira le cock ring.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de jouir…

Il s'attira une pleurnicherie mais Kanda se retient pendant qu'Allen retirait également le vibro. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il sourit et le pénétra d'un brusque coup de rein qui heurta de plein fouet sa prostate. Il hurla d'une vois devenue suraigüe et jouit violement se corps se convulsant sous le plaisir. Il enserra fortement le sexe d'Allen en lui qui dût faire un effort immense pour ne pas venir également.

Haletant encore du plaisir foudroyant qui l'avait parcouru, il regarda Allen, un peu inquiet à l'idée de lui avoir désobéi. Mais le regard que celui-ci lui lançait le rassura totalement. Il était dévoré du regard, le blandin semblait graver dans sa mémoire les trais de son visage quand il jouissait. Ses joues rougirent d'avantages à cette sensation et il tendit ses lèvres pour qu'Allen l'embrasse. Son vœu fut exaucé et l'albinos se perdit dans le baiser qu'il offrait, se gorgeant de la soumission de son amant qui ne demandait qu'à se faire encourager dans sa passivité.

En plongeant ses yeux dans les sien, Allen commença à bouger, lentement, observant chaque réaction de son amant, du simple frémissement qui le parcourait dans il se retirait de son corps, aux contractions de tous ses muscles lorsqu'il cognait sa prostate. Et les cris de plus en plus forts qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient tout simplement divin. Il pourrait passer toute sa vie à les entendre sans se lasser. Il savait qu'il s'était décidé à lui avouer son amour au moment ou il s'était mis à pleurer dans ses bras. Et le voir se tordre sous lui tout en sachant que, peut être, ce serait la dernière fois, amplifiait son plaisir de se sentir à l'intérieur de son corps chaud. Ses mouvements s'accéléraient rapidement et les cris de Kanda devinrent également plus forts. Lui-même grognait et gémissait dans son cou, le marquant parfois d'un suçon.

Ses coups de reins devinrent irréguliers, tandis qu'il sentait sa propre jouissance arrivée. Il prit la verge de son amant en mains et le masturba énergiquement. Kanda sentait le plaisir se déchainer dans son corps, il voulait toujours d'avantage et ne se gênait pas pour le dire à Allen, entre deux cris. Il savait qu'il allait jouir une seconde fois, le plaisir était trop grand et les mains d'Allen faisaient des merveilles. Quand il sentit son amant jouir en lui et sa semence se rependre à l'intérieur de son corps, il craqua à son tour et se contracta en hurlant, se libérant sur son ventre.

Il sentit Allen relâcher ses jambes, et peser sur lui de tout son poids pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Quelques minutes après, il se releva et se retira de lui le plus doucement possible, même si la manœuvre tira tout de même un petit geignement d'inconfort au brun. Il pensait qu'Allen allait le prendre dans ses bras, ou tout du moins l'embrasser. Mais pas du tout à se qu'il asseye sur le lit et commence à se lever. Avec une vitesse qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas après avoir fait l'amour, il s'accrocha à Allen. Ce dernier se mit à rire doucement en le prenant sur ses genoux.

- Aller, à la douche.

Il le prit comme une princesse, sans se soucier de du sperme qui commençait à couler le long de ses cuisses, et le mena dans la cabine de douche, ou se qui s'en approchait. Il alluma l'eau chaude et s'assit à côté de Kanda. Celui-ci devina sans peine quel était la lueur au fond des yeux d'Allen. C'était de la perversion pure et simple. Rougissant il baissa les yeux.

- Q-qu'es ce que tu veux encore ?

- Qu'es ce qui te fait dire que j'en veux encore ?

- … Tes yeux.

Allen sourit, effectivement, il avait une idée en tête. Il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Kanda avant de lui exposer son idée.

- Je voudrais que tu enlèves tout mon sperme de toi. Avec tes doigts. Devant moi.

Le brun rougit encore plus et se tortilla, gêner. Mais c'était vrai que ce n'était pas très agréable de sentir le sperme d'Allen s'écouler lentement hors de lui. Lentement il écarta un peu ses jambes et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à mettre un de ses doigts en lui. Il gémit doucement, son intimité toujours sensible du passage d'Allen. Ce dernier le regardait et sentait le sang revenir gorger son membre. Et quand Kanda enleva ses doigts après avoir enlevé toute la semence et soupira de bien être à ce retrait, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement d'envie.

Kanda releva la tête et vit Allen le regarder avec des yeux pleins de désir posés sur lui. Son regard dévia sur le sexe tendu d'Allen. Un peu hésitant à cause de se qu'il avait décidé de faire, il se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers lui. Toujours aussi lentement, il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, demandant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Le blandin répondit franchement à son baiser, l'incitant à continuer. Quand il se sépara de lui, le brun se baissa jusqu'à se que son visage soit à la hauteur sa verge. Un peu inquiet il sortit lentement sa langue et lécha rapidement le gland devant son nez. Allen gémis bruyamment, et vit Kanda le regarder attentivement pour voir si ce qu'il faisait était bien. Il lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux pour l'encourager, sans le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

Toujours aussi timidement, Kanda continua à lécher le sexe de son amant, l'embrassant parfois, le titillant sans même sans rendre compte. Réconforté par les caresses d'Allen sur ses cheveux, prit la tête de la verge dans sa bouche et la téta doucement, le goût acre du pré-sperme se déposant sur sa langue. C'était particulier mais pas désagréable, du moins pas au point de lui donner envie de vomir comme dans ses souvenirs avec Alma. Au fil de ses succions, il prit plus d'assurance, et le prit plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Allen gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que se faire sucer par son Kanda puisse être si bon. Bien plus que toutes les fellations qu'on avait déjà put lui faire. Il glissa sa main sous le menton du brun pour retirer son sexe de sa bouche. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu peux me prendre un peu plus loin ?

Kanda hésita un peu mais voyant les yeux assombris de désir de son amant, il déglutit pour détendre sa gorge et repris son membre en bouche, jusqu'à se que le bout tape au font de sa gorge. Il gémit légèrement autours de son membre et les vibrations occasionnée firent grogner sourdement le blandin. Lentement, il approfondit ses mouvements, accélérant le rythme comme il pouvait. Il était reconnaissant à Allen de ne pas chercher à s'imposer dans sa bouche, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait, se contendant de caresser ses cheveux en gémissant de plaisir. Puis il sentit le blandin tirer doucement sa chevelure pour lui faire lever la tête. Tout en haletant, Allen rougit un peu plus avant de parler, répondant à son regard interrogateur.

- T-tu ne veux… peut être pas… que je vienne dans a bouche…

Kanda réfléchit quelques secondes. Ça ne pouvait pas être si désagréable que ça même s'il en gardait un mauvais souvenir. Et puis Allen lui avait fait plaisir, il pouvait bien le faire aussi. Sans se préoccuper de la prise du blandin sur son visage, il se pencha de nouveau pour remette le membre dur dans sa bouche, le prenant aussitôt jusqu'à la garde, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Allen qui ne s'y attendait pas. Kanda gémit autour de la verge, ayant parfaitement remarqué ce les son rendaient son amant fou de plaisir.

Il n'eut que quelques mouvements de plus à faire avant de sentir Allen se libéré dans sa bouche, dans un cri de jouissance. Le brun en avala un peu avant de se reculer, s'étouffant avec le sexe dans sa bouche. Il se prit le reste de la semence d'Allen sur le visage et dans les cheveux, lui tirant un miaulement mécontent. Quand l'albinos eut repris son souffle, il sourit en voyant Kanda. Le prenant contre lui, il entreprit de le laver sous ses soupirs de contentement. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Au fait, j'avais oublié de te dire…

Kanda se tendit, appréhendant légèrement la suite du discours d'Allen.

- Nh ?

- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, parce que moi, je t'aime et je ne te laisserais jamais.

Kanda rougit de nouveau puis se laissa aller dans les bras d'Allen qui se refermèrent sur lui. Apres tout, il ne l'obligeait à rien, juste a le laisser l'amer et à le lui prouver. Alors pourquoi pas, puisqu'il n'attendait pas de réponse, puisqu'il savait sans même qu'il est à parler. Blottit dans les bras de son amants, il pouvait pour la première fois imaginer l'avenir sans ne voir que des malheurs. Il soupira en se rappelant que le lendemain il reverrait remettre son masque froid et glacé que tout le monde lui connaissait. Mais Allen serait la pour le rattraper s'il tombait, donc tout irait bien.

Allen regardait Kanda réfléchir et sombrer en même temps dans le sommeil. Il était adorable comme ça, mais il le préférait comme il était avant. Non qu'il n'aime pas le câliner et le rassurer mais, Kanda sans répondant ce n'était pas vraiment Kanda. Mais ce caractère reviendrait, il s'y engageait. Quand il fut sûr que le brun fut endormi, il le porta avec précaution dans le lit, tâchant de ne pas trop le secouer pour ne pas le réveiller. Demain ils rentreraient à la congrégation, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Kanda, il avait hâte de voir le visage jaloux de Lavi quand il l'embrasserait ou qu'il le prendrait sur ses genoux. Après tout, combien de fois le rouquin s'était il vanté de pouvoir séduire n'importe qui, y compris le glaçon de la congrégation. Ça lui ferait les pieds. Car maintenant Kanda avait oublié Alma, et il pourrait se rappeler la joie de l'amour avec lui.


End file.
